Tempting Desire
by beautifulpink
Summary: Lemons, a plot, and a description of what Edward and Bella do with 3 days to themselves, how Bella copes with soon having to leave Charlie, and how the Cullens and Swans become one family for at least an evening are included. Please read review...PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or the Twilight books, they are property of the amazingly talented and wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

To everyone who reviewed (my first story) thank you very much. I have changed the format of the first chapter and would like to apologize for the whole "one giant paragraph" thingy. My bad. I think this is a little bit better but if not tell me and I'll get right on it. I'm currently working on chapter two and hopefully it will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! D

A Mystery to be Solved

Beep, beep, beep

Every inch of my body was begging me not to get up, not to respond to that annoying beeping sound that just wouldn't stop.

"Ugh" I moaned, and flipped over onto my stomach and hit the snooze. And I was off to sleep once again my dreams almost floating back to me but before I had really left my conscience self behind an alarm sounded once again. But it wasn't really my alarm. Someone, was calling my voice, and I knew exactly who that someone was. I could feel the corners of my mouth slowly turn up into a soft smile. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes but the wait was worth it.

Edward, was looking down at me his hand placed on my shoulder urging me gently to get up and begin the day. This time I had no choice but to get up, not with an angle looking down at me with such pleading eyes. I slowly sat up in bed and placed my feet on the floor, for some reason I was always slightly dizzy in the morning. Oh, who was I kidding it was Edward making me dizzy. My own personal runway model laughed a smug quiet laugh as I stumbled my way across the room to get my towel before heading to the shower. "Ed-" I began to yell in a frustrated tone for him laughing at me but before I could get his full name out of my mouth he was right in front of me, one arm around my waste holding me against his stone hard body, the body that I'd dreamed about getting close to the night before. His other hand was over my mouth, his eyes were gleaming as if he knew something I didn't. "Shh...Charlie hasn't left yet." he whispered in a hushed tone.

My eyes widened in some degree of surprise. I glanced out the window and saw that it was just drizzling and there was, of course a heavy over cast. It was a Saturday and I distinctly remembered Charlie telling me he would be out of the house all day. Something was up and I had to admit I was a tad nervous about it. Nervous not because Charlie had canceled his plans, although this was unexpected, but nervous because of the look Edward had in his eyes. Edward saw my face ever so slowly turn into a frown as I wondered why Charlie had canceled his plans and why Edward had such a mysterious look about him this morning.

He smiled softly and slowly removed his hand from my mouth. I looked up at him with question in my eyes and he met my gaze with certainty in his. I got lost those dark golden eyes or his, no it was his soul I got lost in. He was my everything and just looking up at him made me feel somehow more content, more at peace, and most importantly it only made me more certain that we were destined to be with each other forever. Edward saw the change in my facial expressions as the soft smile spread across my face. He smiled in return but curiosity was the apparent emotion that colored his strong featured face. His full soft lips parted slowly as he closed the small space between us and he whispered a question in his honey smooth velvet voice. It was a question I've heard so many times. "What are you thinking, Bella." I rolled my eyes wondering to myself if he'd ever get over not knowing what was running though my mind at all times. "Oh" I respond "I'm just thinking about how we truly belong together" the smile he wore slowly grew until it colored his golden eyes and made them shimmer. "You know Bella, I'm not the only one who dazzles people" I scoffed at his response. Obviously he had no idea what he did to people, I could definitely not compare. After all I was a mere mortal and he was essentially a god. A god that was all mine, I thought to myself.

But these pleasant thoughts were cut short when I became aware that I probably had morning breath and he was only inches away from me. I backed way from his iron grip around my waste and mumbled a few words about how I wouldn't talk to him again until I was at least decent. Edward just sighed softly and released me so I could get ready to begin the day. Just as I was leaving my room I swore I saw him wink at me. Now, this was definitely something that was not common place; Edward being from a different century-all of his politeness still intact- often went above and beyond to illustrate how he was a true gentlemen. Even if this was not the case, winking seemed almost too cliché, it was something hot and heavy teenagers did when they were in passionate month long relationships. It wasn't something that fate bound soul mates did to illustrate their affection for one another. Of course, Edward's eyes missed nothing and he could see the confusion spread over my face and he gave me my favorite half grin, something was different about this smile though. It was darker somehow, perhaps the word would be mysterious, yes that was the word. Edward had something planned and I now didn't doubt that Charlie was in on it. As I closed the door behind me I heard Edward whisper a faint goodbye.

I tiptoed to the shower hoping not to draw attention to the already awake Charlie, I had enough on my mind trying to unravel this mystery and I was in no mood to deal with his sure to be self-satisfied expression demonstrating he knew exactly what was on the agenda for today while I was left in the dark. I always thought best with the hot water from the old shower running down my body.

I let the steam clear my mind as I began to unravel the mystery that had been presented. Clues, there had to be clues I thought to myself while scrubbing my hair with my new favorite green apple scented shampoo. Let's see, first Edward had been anxious for me to get up this morning, that was slightly unusual. I was quite confident by now that he actually enjoyed watching me sleep. He had told me once that the way I looked, innocent and beautiful made him feel like perhaps there was hope for him and his lost soul. Often times he would even go so far as to say that it would bring tears to his eyes if he had been able to cry. That always disturbed me slightly, I knew my Edward had a soul and when the time came he would go to heaven, I was certain of that. No one that beautiful, kind, and patient could truly be one of the eternally damed. The thought of that made me feel chills as I shuddered even though I was surrounded by warm water and hot steam. Another reason, of course for Edward enjoying watching me sleep was my talking. I rolled my eyes to myself, that was definitely something I still wasn't keen about.

I let out a sigh as my mind reminded me what I was doing. Clues I thought once again. It always amazed me how my mind would wander when my thoughts were centered on Edward and I admitted to myself sheepishly; they almost always were about him in some way or another. So, along with Edward anxious for my awakening Charlie had also taken the day off. This clue was crucial. Most things I would be excited about doing almost always centered around being alone with Edward and doing something not so much human. But Charlie had to be involved so I was truly at a loss for what I would enjoy doing with my boyfriend and my father.

Frustrated I turned the water off and reached for my towel and wrapped myself in it. I decided to drag out the time I spent in the bathroom as long as possible since my always so smug Edward had been keen on me waking up so early. I unwrapped myself from my towel and used it to wipe the steamy mirror so my reflection would be more clear. I could feel water from my dark brown mid back length hair dripping down my back and onto the floor.

Staring at my reflection I noticed to my dismay that my usually perfectly clear, nearly transparent skin had a blemish. It wasn't even one that would be concealed with make up. It was a huge reddish white pimple right on my forehead. "Noo!," I shouted a little too loudly, but I didn't care that anyone heard. This was something I was not exactly pleased with. I wrinkled my forehead and braced myself. I slowly used my two index fingers to attempt to pop the large zit. But to my dismay the pain was a little too much for me to handle at the moment and I decided my only other option was to style my hair so that bangs would cover that area of my forehead. I hadn't worn my hair like this since I was a little girl and Rene had thought it was adorable. Hopefully, I thought to myself it wouldn't be too windy and my hair would stay in place, at least for the time I was spending with Edward. I growled to myself, in the time we'd known each other he had never had a single blemish but I suppose that was just one of the many perks to being a vampire. At least now I could say with confidence that I would soon be able to join this elite group and never worry about pimples again.

After blow drying my hair and placing a clip to keep it in place it was apparent to me that I had spent over twice the amount of time in the bathroom as usual. I flung open the door in a slight hurry to get dressed after wasting so much time.

Before I had manged to set on foot on the floor Edward had swooped me up in his arms and carried me wistfully to my room. I opened my mouth a frown on my face to protest about me being carried. Darling, he smiled at my coyly "Please don't resist me." He let his gaze appraise my barely covered body and I felt my face flush a crimson red. "Edward" I hissed "What about Charlie?" Edward's eyes stayed fixed on me with a smile placed firmly on his face "Charlie had to run a few...errands." "Errands?" I asked slightly surprised. "Sure, he should be out of town for about 3 days and of course he was worried about you at home alone so he waited for me to stop by and asked if possibly Alice wouldn't mind a slightly extended sleepover and of course, a shopping spree." My eyes widened and I felt truly giddy. Although spending time with Alice was definitely something I enjoyed, I knew exactly what a three day spree of errands entailed. Alone time with Edward, my mind raced at all the possibilities. Maybe, I could get him alone and maybe...just maybe we could have a little fun.

"Bella" Edward's voice made it clear that I was not alone and this was not the time for my little day dreams. "Please Bella, these next days will be fun, I promise, but we still have our rules." I wrinkled my nose a tad but really, I couldn't complain. I could be doing anything at all with Edward and still have a simply amazing time. "I better get dressed and pack then." My voice was still shaky from just my brief ideas of the next few days.

At that Edward set my down on my feet and an idea flashed though my mind. I loosened the grip around my towel, releasing it. I only had time to see his eyes widen in slight disbelief before his strong white hands flashed out in a blur to catch my towel just before my breasts were exposed. I instinctively felt my lower lip pucker into a frown. "Why such a gentleman?" I wondered to myself under my breath, but of course nothing escaped his perfect hearing and an impish grin spread across his face. He dipped his head slowly and he ran his perfect angled nose from the base of my jaw to my collar bones and back again. I of course, was still, from habit but to my embarrassment and his pleasure my entire body quivered beneath this simple touch and my breath escaped me in a raspy fashion. At my collar bone he froze for a moment inhaling deeply before tilting his head up a few degrees so his lips could now continue their way down my body. My gloriously talented Edward left little cool feeling kisses down my chest until he was right above my cleavage where he held my towel in place.

My breath was flowing in and out at an increasing pace and soft sighs of satisfaction escaped my now parted lips. I pushed my breasts forward in an act of unconscience encouragement. Goose bumps formed on my skin, my nipples hardened and poked their way out until the towel no longer concealed them. "Darling" Edward's cool breath against my chest only added to my near out of control arousal more unbearable. "You give me too much credit, I'm not nearly as much of a gentleman as you may believe, I'm just thankful you're not the mind reader..." Edward's soft angelic voice brought me back to some sort of reality. "Prove it" I murmured in a surprisingly alluring voice. He raised his head so that now the full power of his eyes was unleashed upon my feeble, hormone driven, extremely aroused body. Edward's lips pulled up into a truly lovely grin and as he began to speak. I lowered my gaze to his chest and he whispered his words in a low husky voice. "Perhaps another time, love." But to my amazement my towel dropped at my feet. I looked up quickly to read the expression on his face, to understand why he changed his mind after being so set on doing this "another time" but of course, my human eyes were much to slow to follow the movements at his non-human speed.

Edward had left the room though the door and his only evidence of doing so was the slight creaking sound the old wooden door made from being closed so quickly. I sighed to myself, bent and picked up my towel warped it around me and went to my closet to find something suitable to wear. "Such a gentleman," I whispered to myself one last time.


	2. Chapter 2: It's the Thought that Counts

A/N: Again, I do not own Twilight of any of the characters. Please read and review, Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

It's the Thought that Counts

After much dismay I had decided to go with jeans and a Forks High School sweatshirt. I had never worn the sweatshirt. Charlie had bought it for me when I first moved here, trying to convince me to have more school spirit. His attempt failed miserably but it did make me feel incredibly guilty for letting it hang untouched for a year and a half.

Looking in the mirror I sighed. Fork's team mascot was the Spartans, "The greatest warriors the world has ever seen," I thought to myself quoting the movie 300. It had been Jacob's idea to see that movie and to much my surprise it really wasn't as horrible as I had expected. Thinking of Jacob surprisingly caused me to smile to myself. Not that the situation was exactly wonderful but according to Seth, Jacob was doing better. Somehow he had come to a resolution in his mind about me and what I was soon to become. Jacob had decided it was time for him to go home. I had promised not to involve myself with him anymore but the idea of Billy no longer having to worry and Jacob safe at home in La Push made me feel more at ease. Plus Charlie would probably get off my back about it.

Breaking away from my thoughts I laughed out loud this time, slightly louder than usual. Even in spartan apparel I was quite far from a great warrior, it almost seemed comical. But I'd wasted enough time in my own personal world of day dreams and I had to meet my fate sooner or later and I chose sooner. Edward was probably not going to be too excited about the little stunt I had pulled earlier, but really who could blame me?

I felt no guilt and skipped down the stairs to see him sitting on my father's faded blue reclining arm chair staring into space with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face. As soon as he heard the creaking sound of the old stares his eyes flew up to meet mine, but his expression remained the same, troubled. A tinge of guilt colored my mind.

Maybe I should take it easier on him, I thought. After sluggishly walking I was now standing in front of him our eyes still locked I was about to mumble some sort of apology but before the words could form in my mouth Edward was suddenly screaming. I was terrified for a moment...maybe he was really upset, this was bad. I hated to see Edward angry, especially with me, but then I quickly realized he was laughing. It wasn't his usual calm, reserved, I'm incredibly sexy and mysterious laugh. It was a laugh I'd heard only once before.

My memories floated back to the day I'd gone to watch the Cullen's baseball game, the day I first met Laurent, Victoria, and of course James. I remembered the late afternoon and falling on my butt after being carried by Edward as he ran to the clearing, Emmett had described it as something similar to an grisly bear in pain.

Although I had been slightly afraid now all fear was gone and an intense happiness filled every inch of my being. Looking at him, I was quite elated. I was meeting a new part of Edward. The joy in his eyes were brilliant, glorious, and the most fluid liquid gold. I had already realized he was laughing at my sweatshirt but it didn't matter to me.

I knew how Edward had felt about that movie.(He had Alice had seen it before Jacob and I) He thought it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen. He complained for nearly a week about the poor special effects and the very unrealistic super buff men who made even Jacob look scrawny.

"Edward, you know its not like I can help that our mascot happens to be the Spartans." "Oh I know darling," Edward replied. "I also know it's not your fault your father has such poor taste in clothing" "Hey!," I yelled but I couldn't really say much in my father's defense, even I have a better fashion sense than he does.

Edward's eyes were still lit up even though his laugh had been under control for a short while now. "So, what are we doing to be doing this weekend?" I asked hoping to keep the conversation going so we wouldn't have to discuss my little stunt.

But my attempt failed quite miserably and Edward's beautiful eyes narrowed to quite some degree. "Well, I know for certain that you are going to be on better behavior." His tone was somewhat mocking, serious but with humor. "You know Bella, it's your life I'm trying to protect with these rules. You are going to have to try harder to have a little more self control."

"Don't lecture me Edward." I began but he cut me off before I could really get into a rant. He pulled me into his arms and he reclined on my father's arm chair. "Bella, it really does hurt me to have to resist you. You have no idea how every bit of you appeals to me on so many levels you cannot even begin to imagine...Your soft skin, lovely blush, your curves." He shuddered a little and I smiled to myself happy that I at least had some effect on him, no matter how little it was compared to how he effected me. "Please try to make it a little bit easier for me, sugar."

I raised my eyebrows, though my face was hidden in his chest at the use of that very strange pet name and I filed it away carefully with my other clues from the previous mystery I had already solved earlier this morning. Something more was going on and I wanted to know exactly what it was. Hmm, I thought maybe that wink earlier was also something that could lead me to an explanation as to what was going on here.

But although my thoughts were racing quickly around the different possibilities I let it go so I could cut him off. "Edward, you know I won't make it easier for you. My life isn't at risk yet, but I'm sure it will be if I don't get some Cullen lovin' real soon." He grunted, laughed, and gasped all at the same in response to my very odd and slightly awkward phrase."Well Bella, I for one am not going to be giving you any of that lovin' for quite some time." He laughed heartily again at my very strange use of language.

I blushed to myself wondering what had possessed me to say something so ridiculous. It made it much worse when I thought of how I had phrased it. "Cullen lovin'" there were other Cullen men who were nearly as attractive as my Edward but of course they were just family to me. However I was very glad Edward wasn't the jealous type.

Very much to my surprise however, he laughed again, this time it was a short easy laugh. "The other Cullen men are very much off the market, and besides you are all MINE. In case you have forgotten, I'm not very good at sharing you."

Suddenly as if he had his own internal alarm clock he ended the joking and announced it was time to go. "Where are we going," I asked. "Home" he replied. I loved the way he said that, it was silly I guess but the idea that it was also my home made a smile creep across my face. Once outside, even before we reached the driveway shivers from the cold went though my body. "You better get your winter jacket Bella" "Yeah" I agreed. "I'll be right back."

It was quite warm inside my little house and it quickly ended my shivers. I headed straight towards the coat closet. Much to my surprise my winter jacket wasn't there. In fact, since Charlie had left the only thing in the closet was an old sweatshirt of mine.

I quickly check the house for my jacket thinking possibly it was in my room. However, I came up empty handed. I went back to the closet after completing a look around the house. Edward had joined me inside and was leaning against the wall watching me get more and more frustrated as I searched.

"You know, you could help look" I sighed. He leaned backward now against the dryer in the coat closet. "The dryer seems to be warm darling, perhaps it's in there." "No, I said I haven't done laundry in a week, besides that coat was dry cleaners ONLY." "Well, someone has been doing laundry Bella. The dryer is quite warm." "Fine" I said and opened the dryer after Edward had stepped away from it.

The smell hit me hard and abruptly alerted me that something was very strong. And there it was, my only winter jacket, my only warm jacket. Crumpled and burnt smelling. I reached for it slowly shock on my face. "Careful Bella, it's hot" his icy hand reached past me and retrieved it from the dryer.

No matter how much I didn't like the cold I did like this jacket. It was incredibly warm and the lining had been a beautiful satin. But most of all I had bought it with my own money and it was quite expensive. Now it was ruined and quite smelly.

"Charlie, wanted to be helpful. He thought he'd wash your jacket for you since it is December and you would most likely be needing it since snow is on the way" he said in a thoughtful tone. But somehow there was something behind that perfectly composed tone of his, yet another clue. He seemed to be slightly happy that my lovely jacket was ruined. Of course, being the word's greatest actor he hid that happiness well and I couldn't be 100 positive of it.

I looked up at him pouting, I was going to be cold for sure. "Oh well, the heater in the truck warms things up pretty quickly," I said trying to look on the bright side of things. "And Charlie did have good intentions; like you say it is the thought that counts." He smiled at me quite amused by my pathetic attempt to not let this event get me down. "Bella, you're so absurd, you will wear my jacket." He wrapped it around my shoulders before I could even answer and he led me out the door leaving my once loved jacket behind. Although I was slightly troubled by the whole jacket ordeal the majority of my mind was quite thrilled with the upcoming days and what they would hold.

A/N: I have a few questions for you guys.

1) Do you think the characters are remaining realistic. I think so but other opinions never hurt.

2) Do you think that things are too detailed in this story?

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the Cullen's had been peaceful but I was yet again witness to Edward's crazy laughter. It had all started with me filling the silence with my own muffled giggles. Edward of course, always curious, had asked me what I found so funny. I didn't look at him due to the fact that my thoughts were slightly embarrassing. I was glad I had insisted on driving so I had an excuse to be looking at the road instead of into his always too persuasive eyes.

He pleaded with me for quite some time before he had been forced to use his dazzling powers, he leaned over to me and whispered seductively in my ear that if I told him what amused me so much and didn't leave him in the dark any longer he would repay me with something I would greatly enjoy tonight.

I had raised one eyebrow truly curious as to what he could mean. It will be warm too he promised me. Warm and enjoyable, I thought to myself. Surely, my brief embarrassment would be worth the reward so I decided I would tell him what had made me giggle although he might regret hearing it. Oh well I had thought to myself. He had been warned. I let out a sigh and thought for a moment about how I would tell the story.

But unlike Edward's physical self control his patience with my silence was anything but perfect. "Hurry Bella" he told me. "Before my very generous offer expires." "Jeez, chill out I muttered under my breath." "I AM chill, very chill, in fact I'm not only chill or cool I'm downright cold and quickly becoming impatient by the unbearable amount of silence in this vehicle." I giggled again to myself. I knew Edward wasn't angry despite the feisty tone he used and the scowl that slightly deformed his elegantly sculpted face.

He had never really grasped some parts of the human world he lived in now. Although he was not too obviously out of place he never really gave into the use of slag and the terms of the generation. I had smiled as I remembered what he had told me when I had inquired about his verbal quirks in the past. He told me that the English language was to be respected a little more and that either way he had lived though too many generations to adapt to the slag of each one. So, he kept to his own time making only slight alterations so he wouldn't be completely out of place.

Edward sighed again showing his distaste for my procrastination. Uh oh, I thought I better get going if I want my surprise! "Well you see, Jessica and I were talking about Mike, Tyler, Eric, and some other guys." Edward looked at me with slight disapproval in his nearly perfectly composed mask. His reaction was expected though, I had just mentioned 4 people on his list of annoyances. "Go on." Edward's voice was cautioning.

"Anyway Jess and I were talking and well, you know her and Mike got back together and have been dating for a while." "Yes, I'm aware of that." Edward said though narrowed eyes. "So, she was rambling on about how you could tell if a guy really cared about you." Edward rolled his eyes,obviously amused by Jessica's theory already, even though I hadn't really gotten to the good part yet.

"Well, she...actually we. Alice, Jess, and I decided that if a guy was willing to well..." I stammered looking for the right way to phrase this. Edward raised one eyebrow again, "Go on Bella, tell me what you girls seem think is the ultimate act of love." I said in a rather sarcastic but still slightly curious tone. I giggled again. "Plain and simple Edward, if a guy really loves you he'll go to the store in the middle of the day and buy you tampons."

That's when Edward lost it. The "dying bear" laughter was back and I was loving every minute of it. He continued like that as I turned onto the Cullen's long driveway. Somewhat to my surprise he managed to regain control of himself only after I had put my car in park and was climbing out.

I blinked quickly a few times remembering where I was. I looked up at my family of vampires as if waking from a dream. Slightly dazed from thinking about the short trip here things came back to me. Esme had made a lavish breakfast for me, the works. Muffins, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast, orange and apple juice, fresh fruit, oatmeal, and dry cereal were just a few of the items that were spread across the rarely used dining room table.

"Esme, jeez." I murmured. "You didn't have to do all of this, I will never be able to eat even 1/4th of this food" Esme's kind voice gave me a very motherly response which of course had me smiling to myself. "Oh, but honey you just look so thin. I mean with all the stress you've been under I really think you need to be eating more. And I know sometimes we forget and that's our fault but really eat!...Besides she added, I had so much fun cooking real food like I used to before. You just have to try some!"

I laughed uneasily as I eyed all of the food. "Okay Esme if it makes you happy, I'll eat," By the time I had convinced her that I had eaten enough Esme announced that everyone was excused. I blinked slightly confused but then she told me that it would have been rude of course if I had to eat alone.

I had sighed to myself thinking about how boring it must have been for them to just sit there and watch me eat food they found utterly disgusting. I was wondering though why they all started at me while I ate, I guess this explains it. "Thanks Esme the food was great!" It really was amazingly good tasting but that really didn't surprise me at all. "You're very welcome, I was happy I'd be able to practice since I'll be cooking quite a bit these next few days."

I looked at her with question in my eyes but Edward let out a soft warning hiss that made Esme quickly scurry out of the room. Only Edward, Alice, and I remained in the new slightly empty feeling dining room.

They were having one of their private conversations and I tried very desperately to read their facial expressions to give me some kind of hint as to what was going on. Alice was giggling and looking quickly between Edward and I and Edward and a smug little grin on his face when he said. "Yes, Alice. I agree it looks like it's working out even better than expected."

"You know this is very rude." I said with no humor in my tone. "Oh, Bella" Alice's light musical voice almost made me forget why I was upset. "You will find out soon enough, and trust me you'll thank me later." I sighed "Why am I always the one to find things out later?" Neither of them answered as they continued their private conversation before it abruptly came to an end.

Alice jumped up danced to my side kissed each of my cheeks and told me to behave myself. "Where are you going?" "Hunting" she replied like it was the obvious answer and it was silly of me to ask. "All of us are going, except Edward of course." She smiled again and winked at Edward. I swear for a moment it looked like he was blushing. But of course it was only my slightly out of control imagination.

"Bella" Edward said after Alice had left the room. "Would you like to accompany me to Port Angles this evening?" I smiled at his formal invitation. "I would very much enjoy that." I replied trying but failing to put the same type of late 19th century flare to my voice. "Good." he said obviously pleased with himself for accomplishing some task. I couldn't believe that he'd think I'd actually say no to him, it must be something else. Another part of the mystery.

The rest of the day passed quickly. We spent the majority of the time listening to music and whispering the softest of nothings into each others ears. It was all overly romantic but it made him happy and that made me happy in return. It was like a cycle and I very much enjoyed the way it was going.

As the clouds began to grown darker I guessed it was about nearly twilight. Edward had once said this was the saddest time of day for him but looking at his stunning features he was anything but sad. He was very nearly glowing with happiness, I loved to see him like this and I very much hoped that the source of all of this happiness was me.

"What are we doing in Port Angles?" I asked him in nearly a whisper. "Buying you a new winter coat of course", he gave me the same look Alice had given me earlier. Like I was missing something that was quite obvious. "I've told you my family always goes caroling for Christmas, and it's looking like it will be a cold and white Christmas this year." I looked at him confused.

"Christmas," I murmured. "That's weeks away." "Wrong Bella, Christmas is only 3 days away." he said in a sweet voice with a tad bit of amusement at me forgetting yet another obvious date. "And since you are part of my family you will be joining us...that is if you want to." I smiled. "Of course I want to silly!" I loved spending every minute I could with the Cullens and especially Edward. But a thought crossed my mind. This would probably by last Christmas with Charlie. Would it be right to leave him all alone for the holiday?

The frown on my face was apparently enough for Edward to chuckled yet again. "Don't worry Bella, Charlie will be well taken care of, no worries." I swear he was getting too good at reading my facial expressions, it was very near the same as mind-reading but I really liked the sound of that "No worries" I thought to myself.

Edward was the only person/creature capable of truly putting my mind at ease. At that moment in his strong, protective, loving arms listening to the soft melody playing in the background everything was flawless. No, I thought to myself we both had our issues, neither one of us were perfect. Although he was much closer than I was, but that realization made me love him even more. The way I was feeling now was completely intoxicating. My mind and soul seemed to be connected with his. It was no longer him and me but it was us. These thoughts of my beloved brought to me the must intense feelings of ecstasy. Love was truly a beautiful thing.

I closed my eyes and inhaled enjoying his scent relaxing every muscle in my body on the comfortable bed. Safe and loved. "I love you" I murmured. Although the words didn't feel like enough I knew they were because his arms tightened around me holding me closer now and he exhaled deeply, whispering "I love you too." We laid there like that in each others arms. Safe from whatever evil could possibly be after us, at least in our minds. We were both content as I waited happily for his internal alarm clock to go off once again and announce it was time for us to make the journey to Port Angles.


End file.
